e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Love ☆ Queen
| image = 6a24cfed4e1de83cee82db38e57f53a1c94c0639_595b81450b606.jpg|CD Only 8d5337f2fcffaf7a7505cbafa51e3796ed483b87_595b81430c1dc.jpg|CD+DVD+Photobook 09b02e56dcba8ff3ca1e62b7690e76cd623174e9_595b814425421.jpg|CD+DVD | title = Love ☆ Queen | artist = E-girls | type = Single | album = E.G. 11 | released = July 26, 2017 | recorded = | formats = CD+DVD, CD single, digital download | genre = Dance-pop, disco | b-side = "Smile For Me" "Tomorrow will be a good day" "Piece of your heart" | length = 04:21 (song) 22:14 (CD+DVD) 35:45 (CD Only) | label = rhythm zone | writer = Odake Masato | producer = Henrik Nordenback, Christian Fast, Ellen Barg | chronotype = Single | previous = "Go! Go! Let's Go!" (2016) | current = "Love ☆ Queen" (2017) | next = "Kitakaze to Taiyou" (2017) | tracklist = * Disc 1 # Show Time # Love ☆ Queen # Kitakaze to Taiyou # Keep on # DYNAMITE GIRL # What I Want Is # Hitohira # Aishiteru to Itte Yokatta # Pain, pain # LOVE # Tomorrow will be a good day # Run with You # Just a little # Piece of your heart # Making Life! # Y.M.C.A. (E-girls version) # Smile For Me * Disc 2 # Celebration! # One Two Three # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # Highschool♡love # Mr.Snowman # Anniversary!! # Dance Dance Dance # Merry×Merry Xmas★ # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # E.G. summer RIDER # Pink Champagne # Go! Go! Let's Go! | audio = E-girls - Love ☆ Queen (audio) | video = E-girls - Love ☆ Queen|Love ☆ Queen E-girls - Smile For Me|Smile For Me }} "Love ☆ Queen" is the nineteenth single of E-girls. It was released on July 26, 2017 in three editions: CD+DVD+Photobook, CD+DVD and CD Only. Editions * CD+DVD+Photobook (RZCD-86376/B, ¥3,240) ** Limited First Press Edition * CD+DVD (RZCD-86377/B, ¥1,944) * CD Only (RZCD-86378, ¥1,268) Tracklist CD+DVD+Photobook / CD+DVD ; CD # Love ☆ Queen # Smile For Me # Tomorrow will be a good day # Piece of your heart # Love ☆ Queen (Instrumental) ; DVD # Love ☆ Queen (Music Video) # A Portrait of the Brand-new E-girls (Making Film) CD Only # Love ☆ Queen # Smile For Me # Tomorrow will be a good day # Piece of your heart # Love ☆ Queen (Instrumental) # Smile For Me (Instrumental) # Tomorrow will be a good day (Instrumental) # Piece of your heart (Instrumental) Digital Edition # Love ☆ Queen # Smile For Me # Tomorrow will be a good day # Piece of your heart Featured Members * SAYAKA * Kaede * Fujii Karen * YURINO * Suda Anna * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna Song Information ; Vocals : Fujii Karen, Washio Reina, Takebe Yuzuna ;Lyrics : Odake Masato ;Music : Henrik Nordenback, Christian Fast, Ellen Barg ;Other Information :Arrangement: Music Video Information ;Performers : SAYAKA, Kaede, YURINO, Suda Anna, Bando Nozomi, Sato Harumi, Ishii Anna, Yamaguchi Nonoka ; Director : Ninomiya "Nino" Daisuke Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 77,107 Trivia * First single of the group to not include any Dream member. * The music video for the song was recorded in the United States, most notably in Las Vegas. * Best first day sales of the group so far. External Links * Single Page * Single announcement * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD+Photobook | CD+DVD | CD Only * Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora | mora (Hi-res ver.) Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Singles Category:E-girls Songs Category:2017 Releases Category:2017 Singles Category:2017 Songs Category:2017 DVDs